


Wits and Super-Speed

by VanessaWolfsbane



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Paranoia, Reveal, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfsbane/pseuds/VanessaWolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain Boy Wonder tries to convince a certain Bat to let him tell a certain speedster a certain bit of information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"But Bruce! Wally's my friend!" I whined, unlatching my cape and letting it fall in a heap on the cave floor.

"I said no," Bruce stated firmly as he pushed back his cowl. He pulled off his gloves and took a seat in front of the computer, pulling up documents and filling in the information we had just gathered.

"But  _he_  told me  _his_!" I cried, yanking on a pair of sweatpants and tossing my soot-covered suit in the laundry basket.

"You already knew his," Bruce replied calmly, tapping away at the keyboard.

"Yeah, well,  _he_  didn't know that," I pouted, crossing my arms. Bruce sighed, but never lifted his eyes from the computer screen.

"We've been over this, Dick."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I sulked. "Protect our identities at all costs." Bruce grunted and continued typing. "But Wally won't tell, he's one of the good guys!" I approached Bruce from behind, leaning over the back of his chair and quickly skimming the report. Nothing of immediate importance. "He can keep a secret, he keeps his own."

"Yeah, like he kept it from you," Bruce snorted.

"That's different!" I snapped. "We're friends, have been for years! I should be able to tell him just like he was able to tell me!"

"We're  _human_ , Dick," Bruce snarled. "If someone finds out about them, they're okay. They still have super-speed. All we have is our wits to keep us alive." I didn't reply, I just pushed off from the chair and stalked to the stairs.

"I'm meeting Wally at the cafe. And don't worry, my  _wits_  will keep me perfectly safe. But, God forbid, should something happen, I'm sure Wally's  _super-speed_  will save my life. Just like  _every_  other time.  _Right_?" I drawled sarcastically over my shoulder before I stomped up to the Manor.

* * *

The little bell above the door chimed as I pushed through, eyes subtly taking in every detail, from the cashier skimming money from the register to the couple arguing in hushed tones in the far corner.

"Rob! Over here!" Wally shouted, waving a hand in the air and gesturing to his table already scattered with empty dishes.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," I said, sliding into the seat across from him. "Looks like you didn't have any problems starting without me though." I raised an eyebrow at the empty plates, pushing the one in front of me towards the middle of the table. Wally blushed.

"Sorry, Uncle Barry needed help today," he explained, picking up the plate and stacking it on another to clear some space.

"S'alright. I'm only late 'cause B had me do a stakeout anyway. Guess neither of us can catch a break, huh?" I grinned and waved over a waitress.

"What can I get for ya?" the young lady asked, only barely failing to hide her disgust as she glanced from the stack of dishes to Wally.

"One coffee please, and leave the pot." Cindy, according to her name tag, blinked a few times as she stared at me, a twelve year old boy wearing sunglasses indoors at six in the morning, before she scribbled down the order.

"Anything else?" Her voice was, to her credit, only one octave higher than before.

"No, that's all." I smiled sweetly at her before she walked away, staring incredulously at her notepad. "I'll be sure to leave her a nice tip," I said with undisguised humor.

"Dude you were out all night?" Wally asked, scrutinizing my face for any signs of my activities.

"Yeah, and I got school in an hour, so she better be back with that coffee fast or I'm gonna pass out in class."

"Dude you can't even tell!" Wally exclaimed, thrusting his hands toward my face before running his fingers through his vibrant hair. "Well, at least I can't, but I can't see your eyes, so..." Wally trailed off, hand gesturing vaguely to the sunglasses hiding my eyes. I sighed, rubbing at my tired eyelids beneath the shades.

"I tried again today, Wally," I mumbled, nodding at Cindy as she sat my cup and the pot on the table. "Same thing, every time." I ripped open five packets of sugar and emptied them into my cup, stirring it twice before draining the steaming liquid in one go. The hot coffee scalded my mouth but I ignored it, needing the caffeine more than a functional tongue. Wally, used to this display, didn't bat an eye.

"I know you wanna tell me, and I know I shouldn't be making you feel guilty for it. I'm sorry." I refilled my cup, stirring in the sugars a bit more thoroughly.

"Bats is just so paranoid." I took a small sip of the coffee, swishing it around in my mouth a bit before swallowing. "Like, he trained me to be this great people-reader, right? And I've always been a good judge of character. I'm smart, I'm meticulous, I think things through. I calculate the risks. I've done all my homework on this. I just wish he'd trust my judgment." Wally snorted, leaning back in his seat.

"Bats? Trust? Uncle Barry didn't even trust me! I told you and then I told him I told you." I raised an eyebrow and took another sip.

"Do you have any idea how long I'd be scraping bat guano from under my fingernails if I pulled something like that?"

"Hey it ain't for everybody. I only did it 'cause I knew I'd get away with it." Wally grinned, picking at his fingernails with a toothpick. "Anyway, what's up with school? You pass that English test last week?"

"Of course!" I replied indignantly. "Just 'cause I don't agree with all the grammar rules doesn't mean I can't follow them." I stuck out my tongue and drained the cup, glaring at Wally through my glasses.

"Well at least one of us passed, I got a 59% on mine," Wally groaned. "Uncle Barry had a coronary when he saw, just about made me sit out on patrol."

"Dude how can you fail English!? It's so easy!" I laughed, refilling my cup yet again.

"Easy for you, I'm two grades above you squirt. Plus my teacher hates me. I always fall asleep in his class." I snorted as I blew on my cup, watching the steam twist and twirl in the air. "I can't help it if English isn't as interesting as Chemistry! Or even pre-calc!"

"Pre-calc?" I asked, sipping at my coffee slowly.

"Yeah, my Algebra teacher shoved me in this year, said I should get it over with and take Calc AB next year." I chuckled and Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Dude I'm in pre-calc," I stated, leaning back in my seat and propping my feet on Wally's lap under the table.

"Dude you're twelve! How the hell are you in pre-calc?" Wally sputtered. He pushed my feet off his knees and leaned forward over the table, eyebrows raised.

"I'm smart." I smirked, sitting up straight again and watching as Wally's cheeks turned an interesting shade of red.

"Well, I knew that but, well, I just, ah screw it," Wally muttered, dropping his head to the table with a groan.

"Chill Walls, I'm not offended, I'm only in pre-calc 'cause Bats tutored me all summer for the past 3 years." Wally's eyes widened as he looked up at me, reaching across the table to grab my wrist.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," he whispered, patting my hand as if I'd just said my dog was run over. I laughed and wrenched my hand from Wally's grip.

"Dude, it's alright, I  _like_  math!" Wally snorted.

"I get that, but you had the frickin  _Batman_  as a tutor." Wally grimaced sympathetically, letting a fake shudder run down his spine.

"He's not that bad really," I said conversationally, draining another cup of coffee and refilling it. The pot was nearly empty by then. Wally stared at me skeptically.

"We  _are_  talking about the same guy here, right?" He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Not really," I murmured, but Wally heard me and raised his eyebrow higher as a demand for an explanation. "He's different outside the suit. I mean, he's still  _him_ , but a less intense version of him. He smiles. He laughs. He jokes. He's different." If Wally had been drinking something, the look on his face said it would have been drenching the other side of the room by then.

"He  _laughs_?" Wally gasped, mouth gaping comically.

"Of course I laugh," a deep voice rumbled, amusement tinting every word.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Wayne pulled a chair from the neighboring table and turned it backward, straddling it at the side of our table. His expensive suit and casual elegance looked extremely out of place in the dingy cafe.

"Need a ride to school, Dick?" Wally's mouth was almost on the floor as he swiveled his head from me to Bruce and back again. I was just as shocked, but luckily I had been trained to hide such emotions. And I had seen him come in.

"Sure Bruce," I replied nonchalantly, chugging the last of my coffee and pulling a wad of bills from my wallet. Wally's breakfast must have cost at least fifty bucks. "I gotta swing back by the Manor though, Wally reminded me that I forgot to put my math homework in my bag. My backpack's in the limo, right? Alf said he'd bring it... Anyway, wanna come along for the ride?" I directed this question at Wally, who had finally forced his mouth closed. He gulped and nodded, standing with us and walking out the door far too slowly.

"Number of people," Bruce stated, strolling toward the out of place limo parked innocently in the litter-strewn street.

"16 customers, 2 waiters, 3 waitresses, a hostess, 2 chefs, a fry cook, 2 line cooks and a busboy," I replied, not missing a beat. Wally looked like his head was about to explode as Alfred stepped forward and opened the car door. We all climbed in with a word of thanks, though I also gave Alfred a brief hug. The old butler was looking suspiciously satisfied, and I had a feeling I owed this little show to him.

In the safety of the limo, Bruce apparently decided introductions were in order.

"Hello, I'm Bruce Wayne, and this is my ward Dick Grayson." Bruce extended a hand, which Wally tentatively shook, glancing at me with barely concealed panic. I smirked.

"Alright Bruce, quit fooling around, he's obviously freaked," I chuckled, slinging an arm around Wally's shoulder and pulling off my sunglasses. "Wally, Bats. Bats, Wally." I waved a hand between them and Bruce smirked, causing Wally's eyes to widen even more. It really was quite funny.

"Okay so now that the apocalypse has begun..." Wally murmured, shifting in his seat and glancing around the limo uneasily.

"Sorry, Bruce likes to mess with people's heads." I glared playfully at aforementioned billionaire, who shrugged and tried to hide the small twitch of his lips. "Anyway, yeah, this is us." I waved a hand around vaguely, removing my arm from Wally's shoulder. Wally stared at me for a long minute, the longest I've ever seen him focus on anything, before he let out a triumphant "Ha!" and pointed at my face.

"What?" I asked self-consciously, raising a hand to my face to feel for pimples or other such embarrassing marks.

"You have bags under your eyes," he said smugly. Bruce laughed.


End file.
